Why didn't we notice, we are CSI's afterall
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: After the guys play a few pranks on Sara and Catherine, payback is in order. After they all get their pranks out of the way the team find out about Sara and Grissom. This is a GSR romance Yobling and SaraCatherine friendship. Rating K jusy to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

We didn't we notice, we are CSI's afterall

Author - Ellie-May with alittle help from Kayla-Louise

Disclaimer - We don't own CSI but Ellie-May owns this story you could say I'm her secretary.

>> >>

Sara was walking threw CSI humming to herself and smiling, Ecklie wondered how the moody CSI Sidle had now become cheerful and even shared a laugh with the rest of the nightshift.

"Hi Ecklie" shouted Sara half way down the corridoor "how are you this fine Tuesday morning"

"I'm ok" smirked Ecklie "what is it..."

Before Ecklie can ask another question Nick storms out of the locker room and shouts at a very amused Sara and a shocked but very amused Ecklie.

"That's a good look for you Nick" giggled Sara "you look really funny"

"Sidle, your so dead" Nick couldn't help but smirk at Sara who was almost doubled up laughing

"Mr Stokes whipped cream is not in the dress code" chuckled Ecklie "please clean yourself up,Sidle that wasn't very nice but i'll let it slip as it was the best laugh i've had in ages"

"Why thank you Ecklie" smirked Sara at Ecklie and then giggling at Nick.

Ecklie walks away chuckling to himself and heads into his office, Nick looks at Sara trying not to laugh along with her.

"Why did you put a springloaded apple pie with whipped cream in my locker" sighed Nick wiping his face with his hand "why not put it in Greg's, he's the joker around here"

"Well it was for either you or Greg" smirked Sara "so i guess i got you, now if you excuse me Catherine wants me in the breakroom"

"I won't forget this Sidle" snorted Nick "i'll think of something too..."

Sara cuts him off and before opening the door to the breakroom she turns around to face Nick and speaks.

"Bye Nicky, enjoy the rest of your pie" Sara wailed once again double up roaring with laughter and entering the breakroom.

"Hi Sara" Catherine smiled at Sara who was crying from laughing too much "hey what's so funny"

"Nick and apple pie" snorted Sara "i..i put a apple pie with whipped cream in his locker, when he opened his locker he got a face full of pie"

"He's going to kill you" smirked Catherine "but i'll be your backup"

"Thanks Catherine, I really want to play a few jokes on the guys" remarked Sara "I mean pay back after they made us to the talent show"

"Oh don't remind me" snorted Catherine "why was I Roxie Hart"

"Umm Catherine you happen to be blonde" smirked Sara "besides you sang her parts better than me"

"So what we got planned then" remarked Catherine "I know how about swopping Greg's coffee for a coffee pot full of mud watered down"

"Eww, but I like it" smirked Sara "ok after shift Oeration Coffee Pot comences"

Catherine burst into fits of laughter after Sara's 'Operation Coffee Pot' remark and eventually had to make a run to the bathroom to repair her makeup and use the bathroom itself.

So what do you think so far please review


	2. Chapter 2

It was the end of shift and Sara was stood in the break room waiting for Catherine, Sara was eager for the next shift to start.

"Ok Operation Coffee Pot commences" Sara smirked but then burst into fits of laughter when she noticed Catherine coming in through the door "when I said discreet, I didn't mean carry half a pound of mud through the building"

"Well what else could I do" smirked Catherine "besides I would of said it was for my garden"

Sara shook her head at Catherine and picked up the coffee pot just as Jim Brass was walking into the break room in such of some coffee.

"Sara where is the coffee pot" smirked Jim "why do you two have smirks on your face"

"I'm not smirking" giggled Sara "I don't know where the coffee pot is, it gets to be wrong when even the coffee pot gets stolen from within the walls of a CSI building"

"Yeah what's the world coming too Jim" Catherine said trying hard not to laugh "anyway best get my mud and go do my garden"

"Catherine it's pouring down with rain" smirked Jim "and why do you want to do your garden at 730 in the morning"

"Oh god would you look at the time" exclaimed Sara "Catherine do you need a hand with your garden"

"Sara that would be a great idea" Catherine said still trying desperately not to laugh

"I'm just going to get my stuff out the locker, see you tomorrow Jim"

"Yeah bye Jim" smirked Sara "you best get on the case of the missing coffee pot"

"Indeed I will" Jim smirked watching as Sara walked backwards down the corridor to the locker room

>> >>

In the locker room both Sara and Catherine attempt to fill the coffee pot up with the mud and then turn the shower on to fill it up, Warrick and Nick walk into the locker room head towards the showers and find two very wet women in the shower together. Nick is the first to comment as Warrick is stood dumbfounded.

"So ladies is this a private party" smirked Nick "or can anyone join in, hey Sara I enjoyed my pie, I shared it with Greg"

"Did you happen to tell him where you got that pie Nick" Catherine asked trying not to giggle

"No I did not" smirked Nick "anyway we will leave you two beautiful and very wet women alone"

"Thanks Nick" giggled Sara who had placed the coffee pot behind her back "umm see you tomorrow"

Nick and Warrick back out of the locker room and head home, Sara and Catherine wait until the coast is clear and walk, well actually squish and squelch down the corridor, hide the coffee pot and head home.

>> >>

The following shift Catherine and Sara get to the lab early to make sure their plan could succeed, they couldn't help but giggle about how the guys would react to a day old mud that looked like coffee.

"Morning ladies" exclaimed Greg "oh I see you have made some coffee already, can I have some"

"No" both Sara and Catherine screamed at him it was Catherine who carried on talking "what I mean Greg is why not wait till the whole gang are here then we can all enjoy it together"

"Sounds like a plan that I can live with" remarked Greg "so I hear from Nick that you two were in the shower together after shift yesterday, care to fill me in"

"Well I needed to speak to Catherine about a private matter" explained Sara trying not to giggle "so I suggested the shower room, it's quiet and private, and I stupidly hit the power on and we got very wet"

"Sara have you ever heard of a phone" sighed Greg "or better yet an office"

"What can I say I had moment lapse in concentration" smirked Sara "I mean it was stupid and very embarrassing"

Sara just looked at Catherine and Sara had to leave the room to giggle and then return, after her return the guys had all helped themselves to the coffee aka mud and started to settle in their seats, Catherine and Sara had been wise enough to go to Starbucks before shift and buy coffee for everyone, after the joke was played out.

"So guys, what did you do yesterday" smirked Sara

"Well I spelt Sara" sighed Warrick "what did you do"

"Not much" giggled Sara "I did help a friend in their garden"

"Well that's...Eww" exclaimed Nick running to the sink and spiting the contents out "what the hell was that, either the waters gone bad or the coffee has"

Warrick, Greg and Grissom all took a sip of their 'coffee' and also ran to the sink, they all turned round to find Sara and Catherine crying in tears of laughter and almost falling out of their chairs.

"You should of seen your faces" screamed Sara "it was a right picture"

"You did this" exclaimed Greg "why what for"

"Payback my dear Greggo" smirked Catherine "just good old fashioned payback"

LOL please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - same as chapter 1

After a very quiet and uneventful shift for the guys, they are all in the break room trying to think of a plan to get back at Sara and Catherine. Sara and Catherine are still out on their case, which happened to be a garbage run, which Grissom made them do for slight revenge.

"I know when they go to take a shower lets steal all their clothes" screamed Greg in delight

"You mean their spare ones too" Warrick asked "I mean they will kill us"

"How will they kill us if all the clothes they own is a towel" smirked Grissom "besides I can still taste the mud in my mouth even with swallowing half a gallon of mouthwash"

"So you agree payback is needed" Nick said giggling "I mean Sara got me twice, once with the apple pie and then with the coffee"

"You said to me, that you brought that" exclaimed Greg "I ate that pie and you didn't say anything"

"Oh I've seen you eat much worse Greg" smirked Grissom "especially some of my bugs"

"Ahh Greg man, why" remarked Warrick

Jim walked into the break room looking for coffee, it was now Blue Hawaiian and not the mud from earlier.

"Hello boys, how are you today" smirked Jim "and why did I have two giggling CSI's at the garbage run"

"We only had one case" explained Grissom "and we were recovering from what Sara called 'Operation Coffee Pot' we decided to let them go, you might say a little payback"

"You know guys I could swear that I saw Sara take the coffee pot yesterday" smirked Jim "she either took the coffee pot or had, had an accident"

"Well it was Catherine and Sara who did it" sighed Greg "they even admitted to it"

"Ahh so that's why Catherine was carrying half a pound of mud around yesterday" smirked Jim "so much for the gardening"

I know it's short but I've got loads of chapters to post


	4. Chapter 4

Sara and Catherine walk back into the lab and get several lab techs running in the other direction.

"Eww I would say get some coffee" sighed Sara "but smelling like a foot and a ass at the same time just doesn't seem right"

"Oh I totally agree" sighed Catherine "you do realise the guys sent us on this as payback, I'm going to the break room to say hi, you coming"

>> >>

Sara just nods and follows Catherine down the hall to the break room, Catherine opens the door and Greg is the first to speak

"Eww what's that smell" exclaimed Greg "has someone let off, god have you no control, oh hi Sara, hi Catherine"

"Hi" both Sara and Catherine reply back

"So it's you that smells like two day old ass" smirked Greg "not very attractive, could you please go take a shower, your killing me here"

"Hey you would smell like ass if you had just been in a garbage bin all shift" exclaimed Catherine "come on Sara lets leave the babies and get cleaned up, cause no offence we do smell like ass"

Sara giggled and followed Catherine to the locker room and to the showers, separately, and began to shower, Greg tiptoed in with the help of Nick, Warrick and Grissom and stole the clean clothes of both Sara and Catherine. Catherine and Sara walk out of the showers and go to where they left their clothes and find them missing, they put two and two together and storm down the corridor and into the break room

>> >>

"Warrick Brown I want my clothes now" screamed Catherine while shaking a finger at him and trying to hold the towel with the other

"Mmm Catherine, you do realise that there is a dress code" smirked Greg "I mean a towel don't quite cover it and I mean that literally"

"Gil Grissom, give me my clothes back or so help me god" snarled Sara "you will regret it"

"Not so funny now is it ladies" smirked Nick " we will give you your clothes back if you go into Ecklie's office in your towels, kiss him and then come back here to retrieve your clothes"

"I would rather walk around in the towel all day" exclaimed Sara "how if you don't want to be permantly damaged give us our clothes back or else"

"Or else Sara" smirked Grissom "I've seen it all before, oh shit"

Catherine gasped and nearly ended up with her towel around her ankles, Sara just glared at Grissom and then started laughing

>> >>

"What's so funny Sara, we should be the ones laughing at you" exclaimed Warrick "wait a minute did Griss just say he's seen it all before"

Nick and Greg just nod their heads not believing what just happened, Warrick continues speaking

"So how long have you two been dating" smirked Warrick "and why did it take us to steal your clothes for the relationship to come to light"

"Why did you steal my clothes" exclaimed Catherine "I would much rather prefer to have this conversation when i'm dressed not stood in a towel in the break room"

"I think it's very nice actually, oh shit did I just say that out loud" remarked Warrick "look I'm sorry Catherine that came out wrong"

"I understood it perfectly Warrick" smirked Catherine "now if you don't mind given us our clothes back, me and Sara will go and get dressed"


	5. Chapter 5

Once the guys gave Sara and Catherine their clothing, they both went to the locker room to get dressed. This gave the guys an ideal opportunity to ask Grissom a few questions.

"So Griss, you going to tell us when you saw Sara naked" smirked Nick

"Well so happens before shift" smirked Grissom "I didn't get much sleep I'll tell you that"

"I didn't need to know that" screamed Greg "Eww mental picture of Griss getting down and dirty"

"Greg why are you getting mental picture's of Griss" remarked Warrick "shouldn't you be having mental pictures of Sara instead"

"No one is having any mental pictures of anyone" sighed Griss "now can we please drop the subject before Greg's eyes pop out of his head, stop looking at me as if i'm a disease"

"Sorry Griss" sighed Greg "but I just can't see you doing that sort of thing"

"I'm glad you don't see me, as you call it getting down and dirty" smirked Grissom "because you would learn my nickname"

"You have a nickname Griss" exclaimed Jim speaking for the first time "who's idea was that"

"Ummm" sighed Grissom "never mind, I don't want to talk about it"

Sara walked back into the room and noticed Grissoms red face.

"You don't want to talk about what Gil" smirked Sara now fully dressed

"So Sara what is Grissom's nickname" smirked Nick while wiggling his eyebrows

"Snuggle butt" Sara said roaring with laughter

"Thank you very much Sara" exclaimed Grissom "maybe I should tell the guys yours"

"Don't you dare" exclaimed Sara "besides mine is ten times worse than yours"

"If they know mine they are going to know yours" smirked Grissom "actually Sara yours is mild compared to mine"

Catherine who had winessed the scene finally spoke out.

"For god sake Gil" screamed Catherine "I'm dying here just tell us"

"Gil don't I'll ki..." exclaimed Sara

"Sexy mama" Grissom said while looking at a very red Sara

"I'm so going to kill you Gil Grissom" exclaimed Sara "or better yet, your on the couch tonight"


	6. Chapter 6

Grissom looks at Sara smiles and carries on talking.

"As I recall that is where I was meant to be last night until..." smirked Grissom

"We are not having this conversation in the lab in front of everyone" exclaimed Sara "god Gil you can be so clueless at times"

Sara storms out of the break room and into the locker room, Catherine excuses herself and goes to speak to Sara. Grissom and the guys stay in the break room shocked at Sara's sudden change in attitude.

>> >>

"Hey Sara" sighed Catherine "what was that all about"

"I don't want to talk about it" sobbed Sara "I'm just all over the place right now"

"Sara, why did you just go from having a great laugh" Catherine sighed and then continued "to be moody and unpredictable"

"Look Catherine when I'm ready to discuss more personal aspects of my life I'll let you all know" snarled Sara "now if you don't mind I'm going home, tell Gil that the couch will be perfect for him tonight"

Sara grabs her purse and coat out of her locker and storms out to her car, only problem being is she rode in the same car as Grissom, Sara decides to start walking home. Catherine returns to the break room shaking her head.

>> >>

"Your so in the dog house Gil"smirked Catherine "if I were you I would get home now and find out what's wrong with Sara"

"How is Sara getting home" sighed Grissom "we came in the same car"

"Maybe she decided to walk" remarked Greg "so snuggle butt good night and enjoy the couch"

"Don't push your luck Greg" smirked Grissom "next decomp we get you'll get it, anyway night all see you next shift"

>> >>

Grissom walks out of the break room into his office to collect his belongings and then to his car, he notices Sara sat on the bonnet of the car crying

"Sara honey you ok" Grissom calmly asked "come on get in the car"

"Gil I'm so sorry I shouted at you" sobbed Sara "I mean I don't know why I did it"

Grissom helped Sara off the bonnet and into the passenger side of the car, before he reaches the drivers side Sara is fast asleep and snoring.

"Well we did have a busy evening" smirked Grissom "and a even busier morning"

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Wow thanks to all the reviewers, we didn't realise how popular this would be as it's been posted before.

>> >>

Grissom drove the short distance to his and Sara's apartment, Grissom carried Sara into the apartment and into their bedroom and lay a snoring Sara down.

"Night night honey sweet dreams" sighed Grissom while kisses Sara's forehead "love you"

>> >>

Grissom walks back out of the bedroom and sits down on the sofa and switches the TV on, 5 minutes later his eye lids close and he falls to sleep, 10.30am in the morning and Sara wakes up and finds she is alone in the bed, but can hear the TV she walks into the living room and finds Grissom stretched out on the sofa.

"Gil" whispered Sara in his ear "hey sleepy head wake up"

"Umm what" yawned Gil "your awake, how you feeling"

"I'm ok, how long was I asleep" Sara yawned

"About 3 hrs" Grissom yawned "why are you out here"

"I was cold" smirked Sara "and you were snoring pretty loud"

"I snore" smirked Grissom "it's a wonder we didn't go off the road while I was driving, I thought there was a train in the car with us"

"Shit am I that bad" Sara cringed "how long have I snored"

"Well you have been snoring a lot for at least 10 weeks now" smirked Grissom "don't worry I'm not getting sleepless nights"

Sara just nods at Grissom and starts to speak just as the phone rings

"Gil I've got ..." sighed Sara "you best get that"

"Grissom" he sighed while answering the phone "what all CSI's, it's Sara and Greg's night off"

"What's wrong Gil" whispered Sara "I take it I'm not getting a night off"

Grissom hangs up the phone and tells Sara to freshen up it looks like they will be pulling a double, Sara and Grissom hand for the lab and meet the rest of the team.

>> >>

"Why the hell did Ecklie call us" remarked Greg "I mean it's not our shift for another 11hrs"

"Well when there's a big case, they always call the 'A' team" smirked Nick "plus dayshift and swing are swamped so of course it falls to us"

Ecklie walks into the break room and starts talking with the team

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - same as chapter 1

Thanks for all your reviews they have been great.

>> >>

Ecklie looked around the break room sighed and then started to speak.

"Sorry to call you all in" sighed Ecklie "but we have a big case here, we need to CSI's to undercover"

"Not an undercover operation" sighed Warrick "we are CSI's not FBI, why cant they handle it"

"They are handling it" sighed Ecklie "but as I said they need two CSI's to go undercover"

"What's the undercover operation then" Catherine said from the standing position at the coffee pot

"Well, I need both you and Sidle to do the undercover op" sighed Ecklie "umm you have to work in a strip club"

"You what" screamed Sara "a strip club have you gone completely insane Ecklie"

"No I'm not insane" sighed Ecklie "but I don't think they would be convinced if say Greg turned up in a wig and fake breasts"

"I don't know Ecklie" smirked Catherine "I think Greggo would look really cute"

"Look find someone of dayshift I'm not doing it" screamed Sara running from the break room and into the locker room

"I'll go"sighed Catherine "ladies time to chat, excuse me"

>> >>

Catherine walked out of the break room for the second time that week leaving some very shocked and dumbfounded men, Catherine walks into the locker room to find Sara in the corner sobbing.

"Hey Sara you ok" sighed Catherine "I mean your a emotional wreck"

"Oh thanks for stating the obvious Catherine" sneered Sara "why are you happy about this"

"Well I am going back to my roots" smirked Catherine "besides Sara in a way it will be fun"

"What fun for you" sighed Sara "or fun for me, I just can't do it"

"Yes fun for the both of us" grinned Catherine "besides anything's better than the guys pulling pranks on us, just like last year with Greg and yourself"

"Don't remind me of that" smirked Sara "I don't ever want to see Greg's ass ever again"

_Flashback_

"_Sara help me" shouted Greg "I can't move"_

_"Greg, Greg where are you" shouted Sara "I'll go get help" _

_"No come quickly Sara" screamed Greg "I really need a hand, I'm stuck in the shower and I can't move"_

_"Greg I'm not coming in there" sighed Sara "how about I go get Nick or Warrick I'll be right back" _

_Before Sara could get out of the locker room she heard Greg scream and she ran into the shower room and came face to face with Greg's ass and several amused faces, namely Nick and Warrick._

"_We got you good there Sidle" smirked Nick_

"_Thanks guys" sighed Sara "I'm going to bring my lunch back up, I thought Greg was dying"_

"_No not dying" giggled Greg "just pulling another prank"_

_Sara stormed out of the locker room leaving Nick, Greg and Warrick chuckling away._

_End flashback_

"I mean why did I get the prank, why not you" sighed Sara

"Because they know I would have killed them there and then" smirked Catherine "but come on you must admit it was pretty funny"

"True, true" giggled Sara "come on lets get back to the guys, I bet they are wondering what is wrong with me"

"Your pregnant" smirked Catherine

"How... did you know" exclaimed Sara "is it that obvious"

"Sara I'm a mother myself" smirked Catherine "besides your chewing Gil's head off one minute and all over him the next, I've requested to get a barge poll to separate the two of you"

"How rude" smirked Sara "come on before the guys send out a search party"

"One question Sara" smirked Catherine "are we going to do this or not"

"Fine we will do it" smirked Sara "besides it will get the guys into a strip club to see us shake our asses"

"You mean Gil and Warrick" smirked Catherine

Sara just nodded, giggled and walked back towards the break room and sat down beside Catherine on the sofa.

Hope your enjoying this, we are getting the giggles when we are posting it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara and Catherine walked back into the break room, Ecklie spots them and straight away hounds them for an answer.

"So are you both doing it or do I get Sasha from days to do it" questioned Ecklie

"We are both doing it" smirked Sara "besides it might be fun, you never know we might get some good earnings"

"So true I can remember getting at least $50" smirked Catherine "good times, come on Sara we need to get some moves together"

"Moves" sighed Sara "can't we just turn up and well hope for the best"

"No chance Sara" smirked Catherine "you are learning some dance moves and you need to learn how to dance with a pole"

"Umm pole" sniggered Greg "well I'll definitely be coming to see you both perform"

"Greg put your eyes back in your hand" smirked Ecklie "be deserct, this must be difficult for Sara and Catherine"

"Difficult is an understatement Ecklie" smirked Sara "well if I'm going to learn any moves, we best get going Catherine"

"Use the garage, I still need to debrief Grissom and the rest of the guys" smirked Ecklie "don't worry the windows and doors are blocked, I don't think you want the guys to see your moves just yet"

"Well that makes me feel loads better" Sara said sarcastically "well if I don't get going now I never will"

"Of all the places to practice you say the garage" sighed Catherine "fine, ok come on Sara"

>> >>

In the garage Catherine and Sara are attempting to dance, Catherine is trying to show Sara how to dance around and on a pole, this leads to Sara and Catherine laughing when Hodges walks in and drops his coffee all over the floor.

"My...my umm" Hodges said in complete shock "Catherine why are you in the garage umm sliding up and down that pole"

"Hodges get out" snapped Catherine "what the hell are you doing in here"

"Umm I happen to come in here to relax" smirked Hodges "needless to say, I'm not relaxed anymore you have some good moves there"

"Hodges go now before you never walk again" smirked Sara and then burst out laughing when looking at Catherine still holding onto the pole "Catherine would you please get off that pole for just one second"

>> >>

Hodges walked out of the garage backwards and then turned round and ran to the break room to find Ecklie, Grissom and the rest of the guys in the break room

"You never guess what I've just seen" shouted Hodges running into the break room "Catherine was sliding up and down a pole and..and Sara was watching her and seemed to be enjoying it"

"Why were you in the garage Hodges" smirked Grissom "didn't you realise the windows and doors were blacked out"

"I go in the garage to relax, it's quiet and not busy" sighed Hodges "well it's busy today, why oh why was Catherine sliding up and down that pole"

"If you really need to know, Catherine and Sara are going to be working in a strip club" Ecklie smirked looking at Hodges shocked face "they are doing an undercover operation"

"Oh I thought..i don't know what I thought" sighed Hodges "lets just say I never want to see that again"

>> >>

Nick, Greg and Warrick are trying not to laugh but with no success, Hodges storms out of the break room and back into his lab, Ecklie and Grissom also laugh and wait for Sara and Catherine to come back to the break room, Grissom sent Sara a message to her cell phone.

_Sara,_

_Come back to the break room, what did you do to Hodges, for once in his life he's speechless your dance moves must be really good. How about a performance tonight, just me and you._

_Gil xxxxxxxx_

Sara looked at her message and giggled and then spoke to Catherine who was packing away the pole.

"Gil wants us back in the break room" giggled Sara "and I think we have scared Hodges for life"

"I'll take that as a complement shall I" sniggered Catherine "so you think you can remember how to do the dance around the pole"

"Yes" smirked Sara "besides Gil wants a special performance tonight"

"I didn't need to know that" gasped Catherine "besides your already pregnant"

"I know, that's how..umm sorry to much information" smirked Sara "are you catching flies, close your mouth"

"Umm sorry" smirked Catherine "come on back to the break room, before I'm scared for life"

Sara and Catherine walk back into the break room to find 5 men giggling


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long in posting, hope all is forgiven

Disclaimer - same as chapter 1

>> >> 

"What's so funny guys" Catherine said "and what's this I hear about Gil wanting a special performance tonight"

"You told her" exclaimed Grissom "what else have you told Catherine"

"Oh just the basic's" smirked Sara "don't worry Gil, your secret's safe with me"

"Secret what secret" Grissom asked "I don't have a secret, do I"

"That's a sign of old age if you cant remember your own secrets Griss" smirked Nick "well we know that you and Sara are dating, what else could it be"

"I know he could have children we don't know about" remarked Greg "I mean you are pretty secretive Griss"

"I do not have children" snarled Grissom "well if I had secrets why would I tell you, you would only use them against me"

"Guys, guys" exclaimed Sara "so Ecklie when do me and Catherine start our undercover op"

"Tonight" smirked Ecklie "sorry for the short notice, hope you have some good moves planned"

"Tonight" both Sara and Catherine shouted looking at each other

"I mean I haven't picked out my outfit yet" exclaimed Sara

"Sara, you are going to work in a strip club does it matter what you wear, because you wont be wearing it for long" remarked Greg "Mmm mental picture"

Sara walks over to Greg and smacks him on the back of the head

"Ouch Sara, that hurt" exclaimed Greg "what did I do to deserve that"

"You deserved it because you were undressing me in your mind" snarled Sara

"Well we have seen you both in a towel so, you cares if you are working in a strip club" Nick giggled when he saw the look on Ecklie's face

"Why were you both in just your towels" remarked Ecklie "actually I don't think I want to know"

Everyone laughed, Sara and Catherine went to Sara's apartment to do last minute checks on their dances and then head to the strip club early.

>> >>

"So Sara you going to tell Gil about the baby" Catherine asked "and if you don't mind me asking how far along are you"

"I'll tell Gil eventually, and I'm at least 9 weeks" sighed Sara "what if people notice, you cant be a pregnant stripper, can you"

"Your just over 2 months Sara" remarked Catherine "besides when I was working as a stripper a girl was working up till her 6th month, the guys get a kick out of it"

"Must be some weird men then" sighed Sara "Catherine is it ok to be nervous"

"Yes, i'm nervous myself and I used to do this every night" sighed Catherine "did you hear Greg say that he was going to come to see our first night"

"Yeah, he wasn't the only one" sighed Sara "besides Ecklie they all said they would, how are we going to strip when the guys we work with are in the audience"

"That's what the balloon act is for" smirked Catherine "we pop a balloon and just leave some where they can use their imagination"

"What I can imagine is their eyes coming out of their heads" Sara giggled

"As long as it's just their eyes I don't mind" giggled Catherine "oh yeah I forgot to mention some guys like to play with themselves while we dance"

"Eww I didn't need to know that" sighed Sara "that's all I need a guy having a play while I dance, but as you say as long as it's not our guys I'm sure we will cope"

>> >>

Sara and Catherine arrive at the strip club and introduce themselves to the owner, Max Hansen, Max invites them into his office and explains that because it's their first night that they will do a number together. Sara and Catherine are some what relieved and go and change into their costumes, which consist of balloons and umm more balloons.

"Catherine do I have enough balloons" asked Sara "and have I positioned them correctly"

"Yes you have plenty of balloons" giggled Catherine "umm but you might want to raise them up above your knees, they need to cover your breasts not expose them"

"Crap, thanks for letting me know" Sara giggled "and you are fine too, plenty of balloons and at least yours are over your breasts and not at your knees"

"I'll going to have to tell Warrick this one" giggled Catherine

Please review then again with this already having 19 reviews I need not tell you what to do.

Thanks once again Ellie-May and Kayla-Louise


	11. Chapter 11

It's been 3 weeks since Sara and Catherine have been working at the strip club, their dance routines have got more and more racy, which as provided them both with good laughs after shift and some embarrasing moments during it. It was only last night that Sara had got the courage to tell Grissom about their baby. Grissom was thrilled only one problem they didn't know how to tell the team.

>> >>

On night Catherine had tried to do a dance at the top of the pole with Sara underneath and they both ended up on the floor laughing and getting the best tips than any other day. Max was constantly watching Sara, neither Sara or Catherine had noticed the attention he was giving Sara.

"Nice act tonight Sara" announced Max "can you come to my office for a second"

"Umm ok" Sara said "let me go speak to Catherine"

"She already knows" sighed Max "come on it's just for a second"

Sara walks down the hall to Max's office and he lets her walk in and then he closes the door and locks it

>> >>

"So Max why do you want me in here" asked Sara "I should really go home and get some rest"

"Sara, come on stay awhile" smirked Max "how about a drink"

"No thanks I don't need a drink" sighed Sara "look if you have just asked me here for a drink, then the answer is no, now I'm going and I'll be back tomorrow"

>> >>

Sara stood up and went to open the door, but it was locked, Max stands up and grabs hold of Sara's arm and turns her around and pushes her into a chair.

"Ouch you asshole" screamed Sara "get the hell off me, Catherine help"

>> >>

Catherine is getting ready to go home and is looking for Sara, she walks out into the club itself and finds the whole CSI team waiting for herself and Sara.

"Hey Catherine, where is Sara" asked Grissom "Catherine why are you panicking"

"I can't find Sara" cried Catherine "we always wait for each other, I thought she was out here"

Grissom pulls Catherine to one side and try's to control a now sobbing Catherine

"What is wrong Catherine" asked Grissom "if it's about Sara and the baby she told me last night"

"She...she told you" sobbed Catherine "I'm so happy that you know, but...but where the hell is she"

Grissom shrugged his shoulders and then heard a scream that he knew as Sara's. Everyone had heard it and ran in the direction of the scream. Max is trying to pull Sara down onto the ground while Sara is punching and kicking him. Grissom and Catherine arrive at the door first and start screaming through the door.

"Sara, Sara" screamed Grissom "come on Sara speak to me"

"Gil, please help me" cried Sara "get off me, help me Gil"

Warrick and Greg start kicking at the door while Catherine and Grissom are still screaming through the door, Max is getting really angry at Sara.

"Why the hell would a stripper like you have so many people looking out for you" sneered Max "now I'm going to get what I've wanted ever since you started working here"

"You can't have me, I'm not yours I never will be" screamed Sara "leave us alone"

"Us, there is no us" sneered Max "now you will do as I say or I will make this more difficult than it already is"

"Gil, help me" screamed Sara "I don't want him to hurt the..."

Max hits Sara across the face and pulls her down to the ground, Warrick and Greg manage to get through the door, Warrick runs over to Max and pulls him off Sara just as Catherine storms in and punches Max and starts to cry.

"You asshole" screamed Catherine "if Warrick hadn't grabbed you first I would of killed you"

"Ha a stripper defending a stripper" sneered Max "I've never seen that before"

"For starters Sara and Catherine aren't strippers" exclaimed Grissom "they are CSI's and you have just assaulted a police officer, who happens to be 12 weeks pregnant"

>> >>

Gil carries a sobbing Sara out of Max's office and into his car, the rest of the team start talking about the revelation that's just come to mind.

"Sara is pregnant" sighed Greg "there goes my chance with her"

"Greg you never will get a chance with Sara" smirked Warrick "Sara sees you as the annoying little brother"

"I'm not annoying" sighed Greg "I just like to flirt"

"Unsuccessfully"smirked Nick "I mean why didn't any of us notice, we are CSI's after all"

"I don't know about you Nick" smirked Warrick "but I don't walk around looking at Sara's abdomen"

"I've known for 3 weeks" sniggered Catherine "I mean I guessed and Sara confirmed it, well Aunty Catherine notices these things"

Catherine walks out of the office laughing with the guys following close behind, everyone heads home.

>> >>

Max was the man the FBI looking for, his name isn't Max Hansen it was Jordan Price a well known serial rapist to the FBI. When Grissom finds out that Ecklie and the FBI put Sara and Catherine in a dangerous situation such as this he loses his temper.

>> >>

"Ecklie a word" screamed Grissom

"In my office Gil" sighed Ecklie "I know what this is about, if I had known the full situation I would never of suggested Catherine and Sara"

"Your telling me the FBI left key information from you" screamed Grissom "they put two CSI's in serious danger and we haven't even received a word of thanks"

"I know, I'm suggesting to the DA that if the FBI ever want help" sighed Ecklie "they can go and take a flying fuck"

>> >>

The rest of the gang are in the break room waiting for Grissom to hand out assignments, Greg is trying to flirt with Sara.

"Greg stop flirting with me" sighed Sara "I know you have toned up, but flashing your muscles at me quite frankly is making me ill"

"Oh I'm so offended" exclaimed Greg "I think my muscles are really nice"

"Greg for god sake spot flirting with Sara" sighed Catherine "besides she prefers men with grey hair and a bread"

"Don't forget his bugs" smirked Nick "I can imagine him talking and making sure his bugs are well cared for"

"Yeah sometimes more than me" sighed Sara "the amount of times I've told him too remove the jar full of cockroaches out of the bed it's ridiculous"

"He sleeps with his bugs" Warrick giggled snorting coffee out of his nose

"Say it don't spray it Warrick" grinned Sara "excuse me a moment nature calls"

Sara walks down the corridor to the ladies bathroom, once finished washing her hands, Sara walks back down the corridor and into the break room to find Catherine shouting at Ecklie and Warrick holding onto her to stop her smacking him.


	12. Chapter 12

Sara walked back into the break room and found Ecklie standing behind Nick

"What the hell is going on in here" sighed Sara "why is Ecklie hiding behind Nick"

"I'm hiding because Catherine's pissed at me"sighed Ecklie "and trust me so will you"

"Ecklie you put me and Sara in a dangerous situation" sneered Catherine "and you now stand here and apologise for the FBI, shouldn't they do that"

"Catherine what the hell is going on" remarked Sara "and what has this got to do with the FBI"

"The FBI didn't pass on important information to me before you and Catherine went undercover" sighed Ecklie "if I had known what you both were going into I wouldn't of allowed it"

"You mean to tell me that the FBI put two female CSI's in a dangerous situation" shouted Sara "unarmed, I'm pregnant for god sake, Max attacked me and all you do is apologise, you are a moron"

Oh this is the best part Sara "sneered Catherine looking at Ecklie "Max's name isn't Max it was Jordan Price a well known serial rapist"

"A serial rapist and you put us in that situation" snapped Sara "you...you"

>> >>

Sara passed out Grissom caught Sara and placed her on the sofa, Ecklie rings for an ambulance while the rest of the team sit quietly worrying about Sara. The ambulance crew take Sara to hospital followed by a convoy of Denali's.

"Dear god I hope Sara is ok" remarked Catherine "she's got to be ok"

>> >>

The rest of the gang settle down in the waiting area, Sara is being seen by a doctor. Eventually Grissom goes out to the rest of the gang and tells them the news about Sara.

"Gil how is she" sighed Ecklie "I hope I haven't done anything to harm Sara or the baby"

"Ecklie they are fine" Grissom smiled at everyone who let out a huge sigh "I'm going to be a daddy to twins, Sara is almost 5 months pregnant the doctors got her dates wrong"

"Twins" Catherine gasped and almost fell to the floor "two of them"

"Yes twins normally mean two" smirked Greg "ouch, Catherine have you got a brick in that purse"

"No just my make up" sniggered Catherine

"Why do you have a boutique in your purse" sneered Greg

"I'm a women Greg" giggled Catherine "or haven't you noticed"

"I know I've noticed" said Warrick "Ummm I meant..."

"We all knew what you meant Warrick" grinned Greg "it's a wonder Catherine hasn't announced she's pregnant too"

Grissom just giggled and walked back towards Sara's room, Sara was arguing with the nurse.

"Look I'm fine" sighed Sara "can I just go home, I hate hospital's and quite frankly it's making me feel worse"

"Sara stop shouting at the nurse" sighed Gil "you can go soon enough be patient"

"Patience, patience wait till your pregnant then you can tell me to be patient" screamed Sara "im so going to castrate you"

Grissom just laughs and walks back out of the room just as Sara threw a pillow at him.

>> >>

2 months have passed and Sara is on desk duty, in other words doing Grissom's paperwork.

"How the hell can one man function it all this mess" sighed Sara "if this office is anything like what the twins bedroom will be I'm quitting now"

"Sara do you always talk to yourself" remarked Greg "whoa where did you find all this paperwork"

"The floor, the desk, the chair" sighed Sara "the cabinet.."

"Ok, ok Griss doesn't keep up to date with paperwork" sighed Greg "would you like a hand"

"Oh thank you Greg" giggled Sara "umm but could you give me hand in getting up I really need to use the bathroom"

"Sure thing Sara" smirked Greg "just think in two months time you will see your feet again"

"Thanks for that Greg" sighed Sara "now please hurry before there is a puddle on the floor, and your cleaning it up"

Greg helps Sara up of the sofa and helps her to the bathroom, Greg waits outside the bathroom and then helps Sara back to Grissom office.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so not many more chapters left to go, thanks for all the reviews they have been great

>> >>

7 weeks have passed and Sara is sat at home trying to convince Gil to go to work

"Gil, go to work" sighed Sara "look leave your phone on and I'll call you if anything happens"

"Ok" sighed Gil "you have got everyone's number"

"Yes, I've got yours, Greg's, Nick's, Warrick's, Catherine's, Jim's " Sara sighed "and for some strange reason Ecklie's

"Look it's just be on the safe side" smirked Gil "I don't want to miss the birth of my daughters"

Sara just giggled and shoved Gil out of the house and settled back down on the sofa, Sara falls to sleep. Two hours later her cell phone rings, caller ID says it's Catherine.

"Hi Catherine" sighed Sara "has Gil got you checking up on me"

"No, whatever gave you that idea" said Catherine

"Catherine I can hear you smirking" sighed Sara "plus your not a..a oh god"

"Sara you ok" screamed Catherine down the phone "Sara are you still there"

"Catherine im in labour not deaf" screamed Sara "get your ass over here now and..and bring Gil"

"Sara just breathe, breathe ok" screamed Catherine down the phone "are you breathing"

"For fuck sake Catherine" screamed Sara "get off your ass and get over here I'm in labour for Christ sake, Ahh"

>> >

Catherine hung up her phone grabbed her keys and shoes and ran down the corridor to Grissom's office, well actually hobbled as she was trying to put her shoes back on. Catherine doesn't knock on the door and storms in knocking Greg onto the floor and scaring Grissom.

"Gil, Sara labour" gasped Catherine trying to catch her breathe "Gil did you hear me, Sara, labour, hospital and babies"

"Griss" shouted Greg from the floor "Grissom wake up Sara is having the girls"

Greg walks over to Grissom smacks him across the face and then steps back rubbing his ass

"Ouch Greg that hurt" exclaimed Grissom "Catherine why are you dancing on the spot, you need the bathroom"

"For crying out loud" screamed Catherine "Sara is in labour, I rang her like you asked and then she went into labour"

Grissom grabbed his coat and keys and walked briskly down the corridor followed by the rest of the night shift, Grissom fumbles with his car keys and gets into his car, not even waiting for Catherine or the rest of the team to get in.

>> >

Catherine drives behind a speeding Grissom and pulls into the parking space next to Grissoms car, which the motor was still running and the car door still open. Catherine leaves her car and walks quickly to the front door of Sara and Grissom's house and finds Sara panting on the sofa and Grissom pacing the floor.

"Dam it Gil" shouted Catherine "why are you pacing do you want to deliver these babies yourself"

"Umm no" sighed Gil "sorry im not thinking straight"

"You picked a good time about it" screamed Sara in between contractions "Ahh can we go"

>> >

Catherine lifts a panting Sara off the sofa and while walking past Gil kicks him and points to Sara's bag beside the door, Catherine puts Sara into Gil's car and gets into the drivers side, shouts to Warrick to dive her car, Grissom gets into the back of the car with Sara and strokes her head.

"Gil I'm not a dog stop petting me" screamed Sara "god your so dead, Catherine please go before I have my children in the back of the car"


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took so long guys and gals but I've been on holiday for two weeks and I needed it.

>> >> 

Catherine heads towards the hospital in Gil's car and Warrick in Catherine's speeding through Vegas to Desert Palms, both Warrick and Catherine pull up next to each other a little too close and Warrick cant open his door to get out and Gil and Sara can't get out of the door either.

Sara shouts at Warrick for being stupid and tells him to move Catherine's car, Nick and Greg leave them to get on with it and return with a very amused doctor and nurse. Sara punches Warrick in the arm and shouts at Gil for putting her in this situation, Catherine just giggles and sits down in the waiting area with an equally amused Nick and Greg and Warrick rubbing his arm.

"Remind me never to piss off a pregnant women" sighed Warrick "Sara can really pack a punch"

This makes Catherine giggle even more and almost fall to the floor.

>> >> 

The doctors in Sara's room were prepping her for delivery while Gil sits down because he looks as if he's about to pass out. It's not long before Sara is ready to push her first daughter out.

"Ok Sara this it bare down and push" instructed the doctor "Mr Grissom are you ok"

Gil just nods his head and holds Sara's hand, about half way through delivering her first daughter Gil has passed out and fell to the floor hitting his head on the bed on the way down.

"Fan bloody tastic" screamed Sara "oh just leave him there, oh god men"

One of the nurses grabs some smelling salts and passes it below Gil's nose, he starts to stir and stands back up beside Sara and rubs his head.

"You honestly don't know how much this hurts" Grissom points to his head

"Ahh honestly" screamed Sara "you can tell me pain when your trying to push something the size of a watermelon out a hole the size of a lemon, then tell me pain Ahh"

"Umm sorry" smirked Gil "your doing good honey"

"Ok one last push and your first daughter will be here" remarked the doctor "you got any names yet"

"Yes" sighed Sara "Louisa Rebecca Grissom and. and Katie Jessica Grissom Ahh"

Sara continues to push and delivers Louisa, who has a powerful set of lungs on her, Grissom cuts the cord and watches the nurse weigh his first child, Sara starts screaming again and starts to push Katie out not long after Katie makes her presence know to the whole room.

"Aww Sara they are beautiful" remarked Gil "Louisa has your eyes and nose and Katie definitely has your temperament"

"Do I take that as a compliment" snarled Sara just as Katie started to cry "looks like she's hungry"

The nurse passes Katie to Sara while Gil holds onto Louisa who is asleep in his arms.

"While you feed Katie" smirked Gil "I'm going to take Louisa to see her extended family"

>> >>

Gil walks out of the room and walks the short distance to the waiting area, as soon as he walks in he finds Warrick and Catherine asleep on chairs and Nick and Greg asleep on the floor, the only ones that are awake are Jim and Ecklie.

"Hey guys" whispered Gil "I would like you too meet my oldest daughter Louisa"

"Gil congratulations" grinned Jim like a Cheshire cat "she looks a lot like Sara"

"Well done Gil" smirked Ecklie "the nurse told us you passed out"

"Yeah I did" smirked Gil "and I would prefer it, if you didn't tell the others"

Catherine started to wake up and when she saw Gil she almost fell to the floor and taking Warrick with her.

"Gil" whispered Catherine "who do we have here"

"Catherine I would like you to meet Louisa" grinned Gil "Katie is currently being fed by Sara"

"Can I hold her" requested a smiling Catherine "I'll be gentle"

"I know you will be gentle" smirked Gil "here can't keep Aunty Catherine from you can I Lou"

Catherine holds onto a sleeping Louisa, Warrick, Nick and Greg are now awake and are just as eager to hold Louisa as Catherine, but when Louisa cries wanting to be fed Gil carries his daughter into Sara's room and places Louisa in Sara's arms and then carries a now satisfied and sleeping Katie out to the gang.

"Hi guys, this is Katie" smirked Gil "but be quiet she's just been fed and is asleep, she's not as placid as Louisa"

"Don't worry Gil" smirked Ecklie "we will keep our voices down, I take it Katie has Sara's temperament"

"You could say that again" giggled Gil "if your really quiet who wants to hold Katie"

"I will, got to hold Katie too" smirked Catherine "besides Aunty Catherine can't stay away from you either Kat"

Please review

By the way you maybe wondering why Ecklie is so nice in this story, but I thought he needs to have at least one story where he is nice, instead having half a tree up his ass!


	15. Chapter 15

It's been 3 weeks and Sara, Louisa and Katie are home and are about to go grocery shopping.

"Who wants to go shopping" questioned Sara to the three week old twins, Louisa smiled and Katie wailed in protest "so just me and Louisa then"

Sara carries Louisa and Katie down to the car and clips their car seats into the in car booster system and is just about to pull out of the driveway when Catherine's SUV pulls in front of her.

"Hey Sara" greeted Catherine "where you off to today"

"Grocery shopping, we need food and diapers" sighed Sara "and I need to get some more clothes for Louisa and Katie"

"Shopping" exclaimed Catherine "I love shopping, do you mind if I join you"

"No not at all" grinned Sara "besides Katie is really fussy today, so I could really use another pair of hands"

Catherine gets into her car and parks it just off the drive, then gets into the passengers side of Sara's SUV and they both go to the supermarket. Once they arrive they find that all the baby trolleys have been stolen, so Catherine suggest using the double stroller and a regular shopping cart.

>> >> 

"I can't believe that all the baby trolleys are missing" sighed Sara "thank god I keep the stroller in the car"

"It's ok I don't mind pushing the stroller" giggled Catherine "it's been awhile mind you"

Catherine and Sara walk around the store picking up plenty of food, diapers and milk for Louisa and Katie. Several of the store clerks would stop and look in to the stroller and find two sleeping babies, Louisa with her hand over her face and Katie with her thumb in her mouth.

"Aww how cute" squealed a young clerk "how old are they"

"They are both 3 weeks old" grinned Sara "they are my little angels, well at the moment they are"

"Aww do they keep you up all night" asked the young clerk

"No Louisa is really good" sighed Sara "but Katie is a whole different matter, I managed to get one placid baby and one well.."

>> >>

After grocery shopping Catherine insist on going to every store in the mall that sells clothes for newborns and toddlers, dragging Sara along and pushing Louisa and Katie in the stroller.

"Aww Sara look at this" squealed Catherine "oh and this"

"Catherine im not dressing Lou or Kat in any of those" giggled Sara "besides that outfit is for a boy"

"Umm so it is" giggled Catherine "what do you think Gil would of said if you got a blue teddy bear sweater and matching pants"

"Well if he dresses them" sighed Sara "he wouldn't care, he dressed Louisa in white pants, yellow top and pink shoes and Katie in yellow top, pink pants and white shoes they looked like a bloody rainbow"

"So your telling me Gil has no dress sense" giggled Catherine

"No not when it comes to his daughters" sighed Sara "he has dress sense..umm actually he has no dress sense"

Catherine nods and giggles and picks up two brown dresses with ducks on the pockets and puts them in the shopping cart, several outfits later Sara and Catherine head to the nearest Starbucks to get a well deserved coffee and chocolate muffin.

>> >>

An hour later both Louisa and Katie are screaming wanting to be fed, Sara goes into the diaper bag and pulls out two bottles hands one to Catherine and lets her choose which screaming baby to feed, naturally Catherine picks up Louisa the calmer of the two.

"Come on Louisa, Aunty Catherine comes baring gifts" Catherine giggled "ok it's only milk but who cares"

"Katie please stop being fussy" sighed Sara "I see you have the calm Louisa there Catherine, thanks"

"Why didn't I get two calm babies" sighed Sara "stupid genetics"

"Here let me try Katie for a sec" sighed Catherine handing a calm Louisa to Sara and receiving a not so calm Katie "hi Katie hunny time for some food"

Katie looks at Catherine and then starts to suckle on the bottle, Sara sits in amazement at her friend and younger daughter bonding.

"Hey Catherine you want to take Katie" smirked Sara

"Hell no" exclaimed Catherine "don't get me wrong I love them, but I still want my hair afterwards"

"Umm a bald Catherine" giggled Sara "I wonder how Warrick would feel"

"Shut it will you" remarked Catherine "there you go Katie, Sara Katie's finally asleep"

"Well, well Aunty Catherine" giggled Sara "what a miracle worker you are"

Ok one more chapter to go and then I'll finish my other stories before i put the sequel to this up, please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok guys and gals it has now come to the end, sorry hope you have enjoyed but with all the reviews I don't need to ask.

>> >>

It's been two years since Louisa and Katie were born and a lot has happened. Sara and Gil are happily married and are awaiting the arrival of their third daughter Abigail, Warrick and Catherine finally told each other how they felt and have been married a year and are amazingly awaiting the birth of their son Tyler.

Nick and Sofia are going out, Greg and Jim have remained single and Ecklie, well he's just Ecklie. Catherine and Sara are 7 months pregnant and are on dreaded desk work i.e. Grissoms paperwork.

"Honestly Sara why are you going through it all over again" sighed Catherine rubbing her back "it's a lot easier for you, it's only been two years it's been 11yrs for me"

"You call this easy" Sara said pointing to her abdomen "I was shocked when the doctor told me it was only one, it certainly don't feel that way"

>> >>

Warrick walked into the break room to find his wife and her best friend moaning about being pregnant.

"Hello ladies" smirked Warrick "how are you feeling today"

"Well if Gil passes us anymore paperwork to do" sighed Catherine "Louisa, Katie and Abigail are going to be short a daddy"

"Don't worry I've already threatened him" smirked Sara "he hid in his office all night, he even spelt in there too"

"Mrs Grissom that wasn't very nice was it" grinned Warrick

"Don't push your luck Warrick or you will be spending your time in the garage" Catherine grinned "don't even think about it Nicky, you have two very pregnant hormonal women that will not do your paperwork"

"Aww come on girls" sighed Nick "I'll make it up to you, how about I go and get you both two gigantic cream cakes"

"Fine by me" smirked Catherine

"It better be a big one Nicky" smirked Sara "or you will be in trouble"

Nick and Warrick walk back out of the break room and carry on with their cases, Nick eventually goes to fetch Sara and Catherine's cream cakes, especially when Sara threw a pen at his head when he went in the break room without the cake.

"I honestly can't believe Nick forgot our cream cakes" sighed Catherine "although having a pen attached to the side of his head will definitely remind him in future"

Sara just sat on the sofa smiling and was attempting to push herself up from the sofa for the dreaded slow walk to the bathroom and back, Catherine managed to get up from her chair at the desk and help Sara up, both girls slowly walk to the bathroom and back just as Nick returned with their cakes.

"Hello ladies two cream cakes as promised" smirked Nick

"Yeah you only remembered because Sara threw a pen at your head" giggled Catherine "we did warn you don't mess with pregnant women"

>> >>

2 months have passed and Sara and Catherine have had Tyler and Abigail, Tyler is a calm baby but Abigail has inherited Sara and Katie's fiery temper. Nick and Sofia are engaged, Ecklie has found a women that actually likes him and is happy (I know that's a first). Greg and Jim are still enjoying the single life, although Greg has tried but failed, realising he needs new chat up lines.

>> >>

2 years on and Sara and Gil prepare for 4yr old twins Louisa and Katie to start pre-k and Abigail into nursery the same one that Tyler attends, Nick and Sofia are still engaged, Ecklie is still with his lady friend, Jim is still single, Warrick and Catherine are happily married with two beautiful kids 13yr old Lindsay and 2yr old Tyler and Greg well Greg is Greg enough said.

>> >>

Everyone carries on working for the Las Vegas crime lab, now the number one lab in the country due to the excellent team and even better success rate in solving the crimes. Finally Sara feels complete she has a loving husband, 3 beautiful daughters and many friends, who are family more than friends.

Thanks for reading Kayla


End file.
